Sawhorses having fixed position legs and a centrally positioned member, such as a two-by-four stud, are well known for supporting work during cutting and assembly operations. Fixed orientation sawhorses suffer from several drawbacks, including a large footprint that makes storage and transportation of the sawhorses between worksites difficult. The use of construction materials such as lumber also adds significantly to their weight.
Folding sawhorses are also known. These sawhorses allow the legs to be moved between a stored position, having the legs abutting each other, to an extended position, having the legs spaced apart from each other. The foldability of the sawhorses resolves some of the drawbacks established above with respect to fixed position sawhorses. However, such folding sawhorses can suffer from instability, as an ability to rotate the sawhorse shelf panels requires a hinge design that does not provide for a rigid support member when the legs are extended.
There is a continuing need for a sawhorse that may be folded to a closed position for storage, but which has sufficient stability where in an opened position. Desirably, the sawhorse also permits a storage of tools and workpieces where the sawhorse is folded to the opened position.